The Prince Werewolf
by Shadow Millennia -Sakura A
Summary: Living in black and white world Prince joshua has found a girl which can bring colour to his world..His beloved werewolf mate Now living with werewolf,vampire and witch is no longer an unexpected event to him.Rated M for harsh word violent and sex side story love:Prince keith and glenn
1. Chapter 1

Joshua P.O.V

I was having a diplomatic trip with Prince keith and Prince Wilfred .We are going to Ceisia unfortunately the other prince decide to tag take 3 days trip until we arrived at Ceisia.

"Sigh..why do you all tag along?"I ask completely annoyed by the fact Roberto is here

"Aw..come on joshy-kun friend has to be together!"roberto answer happily

"Not 24 hours!"shout keith from behind

_3 Days trip _-Ceisia Kingdom-

"Finally.."wilfred murmured

"Wow..Ceisia Kingdom is beautiful!"Roberto was full of joy

As we exit the airport four limo,three black limo and one white was waiting for us.

The white limo door opened and revealed a young girl wearing a royal blue sun dress

"Hello?.."she said with curious written all over her face

"I thought only three..um am I miss count"she ask

"No..the other just decide to tag along..uninvited"I glared at Roberto

"Oh..ok Aiden! Ask our maids Prepared another room"

"Yes your highness!" Aiden shout back

**-Ceisia Castle-**

After we arrived at the castle ,We can into our casual outfit and went to the dining hall for dinner.

Once we arrived in front of the dinning room door I place my hand on the door I feel like something is watching me from behind making me halt my movement.I quickly turn but saw run down to my spine but I ignore it "It's nothing".

Suddenly,someone whisper behind me "Find me..Please!"

I turned again but nobody was there.."Who?" just then I heard laughters .i follow the voices and was led outside of the princess has remind us not to went outside of the castle ground because there is wild animals.

I went deeper into the forest and there is a waterfall it was stunning because moonlight shine brightly above the stood a young and small petite girl her hair was red straight past her hips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm.."I walk toward her

She seem to notice me and turn to face soon as we locked eyes contact she smiled brightly.

Her eyes was blood red "You came.."she murmured

She walk toward me and stood infront of me before wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Your highness.."she said in cold dark voice

She look at me with her hungry red eyes and then I notice her eyes widen "what the hell are you!?"

She smiled "A vampire" just then she's about to bite me when…

Something jumped out and push her away from thing send her flying till her back collide at the vampire groan in pain and her eyes lock at the darkness Then I notice it a werewolf a big white werewolf.. the werewolf walk and stood infront of me looking at me with it gold eyes before barking lowly.I took a step back and the wolf jump at the vampire they soon started to fight against each other.

"Joshua Lieben !"a familiar voice shout

I turned and saw Princess cello she look at the werewolf and vampire before turning to me.

"Didn't I say not to go out!?"

"Sorry a voice call out and I follow"

"It's the vampire trick!"she grab my wrist and pull me away from the two creature

Suddenly the wolf jumped on top of cello and bark angrily

Cello eyes widen and look at me "Good you make the wolf like you"

"What?"I ask she roll her eyes "She like you stupid now she think I'm goin to steal you!" she laugh

"Wha..what!?"I shout

The wolf turn and look at me before runing to the nearby bushes a not before giving a warning bark to cello, few minute later a girl come out wearing a black singlet and a black short with a black heels.

She run toward me and hugged me before turning her attention toward cello and growl

"Mine!"she shout

"Yeah right.."cello laugh

"Um who are you?"I ask

She looked at me eyes widen "You don't recognized me it me the wolf just now!"she explain

"what..you the wolf?"I ask and she nod

"I could shift into a wolf"

"Oh I see"

"Why ? you like my wolf I don't mind staying in that form for a long time!"

"NO! no wolf no mates!" cello shout her face show worried

"BUT HE MINE!"the wolf girl shout

I don' know how to react so I just pat her head .She bury her face into my chest and hug me tight

"Mine mine mine! please"she plead

I look at her and cello before letting out a long sigh of defeated "Fine"

"yeah" she jump and kiss my cheek making me blush

"Fine you can stay with us but no shifting unless it urgent!"cello sigh in defeated

"Ok!"she answer happily

We went straight to the castle afterward the wolf girl disappeared with cello when she return her head was wet perhaps she just done taking a bath and she was wearing a blue short dress.

"Joshy!"she ran toward me

"Hello wolf girl done taking a bath?"I ask and she nod

She look around and her eyes locked at prince Wilfred..

She look at Prince Wilfred with a –It mine- face Wilfred seem to understand and move away

"Thank Prince blond hair!"she said and sit down next to me

"Wolf gir-" she cut me out "My name is Millennia call me Milly"

"Ok..milly could you explain what happen here?"

"No princess cello should be the one to explain"

Just then, Cello start to explain about vampire and werewolf before saying "I'm also not a human but a witch"

All of us princes gasped shocked by the fact she was a witch

"Lie thing like that don't exist"prince keith murmured

Milly P.O.V

"Lie huh?" I raise my eyebrown in challenging manner at cello

Just then, cello snapped her finger and a fire ball appear on her finger "is this enough?"

She ask intimidately at the prince who look all shock

The prince regain his composure and nod "Y..yes"

"Nice cello"I give her a thumb-up

I turn my attention to Joshua until the dinner arrived

"Today dinner is Rose Steak with Rose Champange"

"My favourite!" I shout happily

"Thank cello"I say and cello just sigh "Thank for the food" I say and eat

Once we finish dinner everyone leave the dining room including cello,leaving me alone with Joshua

I turned my head toward Joshua and smile "Good night.." I say getting up

He grab my wrist "Where are you going?" he ask "I'm going for a run in the forest"I answer

He look at me for a second before dragging me all the way to his room

"Girl aren't supposed to go out at night"

"Hey I'm a wolf too so I can take care of myself"

"No you not"

Just then he push me down on the bed and lay beside me before hugging me.

I turned toward him and smile before kissing his cheek and fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
